Hoffnung
by Franoc
Summary: Zu Herrschaftszeiten Grindelwalds meldet sich ein junger Mann freiwillig um für das britische Zaubereiministerium zu spionieren.Erste Einblicke zu meiner Version dieser historischen Ereignisse gibt es in meiner anderen FF Der einsame Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, was wäre, wenn du damals nein gesagt hättest?" Der blutüberströmte Körper des jungen Mannes zuckte einmal kurz. „Wenn du den Brief einfach zerrissen hättest?" Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zerbarst ein großer hölzerner Schrank. „Wenn du ein Muggel geblieben wärest. Wie du immer einer gewesen warst?" Mehrere Stimmen schrieen weit hinter ihnen irgendwelche Befehle. „Ich hatte es mir jeden Tag gewünscht. Jeden Tag von dieser gottverdammten Zeit." Ein großer Steinbrocken brach aus der Wand vor ihnen. „Wir werden sterben. Wir beide. Hier." Die ganze Ruine in der sie lagen begann zu beben. „Und niemand wird uns je finden." Er begann zu schluchzen. „Warum?" Die Wand brach ein und die aufgewirbelten Staubwolken hüllten ihre Körper ein. Hustend beugte er sich über den Körper.

Der Staub legte sich. Weinend saß er da. Er bemerkte nicht, wie drei olivgrün gekleideten Männer hinter ihm in Stellung gingen. Sie legten an. Und schossen ihre Magazine leer. Er ließ den Körper los. Er war Tod.

Kapitel

„Sie sind sich sicher?" „Vollkommen, Sir!" Seufzend lehnte sich der glatzköpfige Mann zurück. „Das wird kein einfaches Unterfangen." „Dem bin ich mir bewusst, Sir." Ziellos ordnete der Mann einige Papiere. „Sie könnten dabei umkommen." „Ich weiß, Sir."

Langsam nickte der Mann. „Gut. Als ihr Vorgesetzter gestatte ich ihnen, die Versetzung zur Abteilung für Gegenspionage. Wegtreten." „Ich danke ihnen, Sir." „Hoffen wir das alles gut geht." Salutierend verließ er den Raum.

Er hatte es geschafft. Grinsend ging er an den Wartenden im Vorraum vorbei. Sein großer Traum hatte sich verwirklicht. Er würde Spion werden. Ein richtiger Spion.

Voller Freude hetzte er zum Fahrstuhl hinüber.

„Marcus! Warte." Er drehte sich um. Ein stämmiger, blonder Mann kam auf ihn zugelaufen. „Bist du versetzt worden?" Grinsend nickte Marcus. Mit einem Freudenschrei fiel ihm der Mann um den Hals. Im schienen vor Freude die Worte zu fehlen. „Ist ja gut. Wir wollen es mal nicht übertreiben, Simon" sagte Marcus beruhigend, doch er hatte Mühe seine eigene Freude zu bändigen.

Endlich ließ in Simon los. „Komm, dass müssen wir feiern." „Später. Ich will erst zu Konatus. Ich möchte wissen wann es los geht." „Natürlich. Die Arbeit geht vor!" Spielerisch salutierte Simon vor ihm und ging lachend in den Gang zurück. „Wir sehen uns."

Marcus betrat den Fahrstuhl und schickte diesen ins dritte Untergeschoss. Zur Auroren-Abteilung.

Immer wieder führte er sich vor Augen war er leisten würde. Er war jetzt ein Spion. Kein einfacher Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitsabteilung mehr. Ein Mann mit Verantwortung.

Im dritten Stock verließ er den Fahrstuhl, wandte sich nach rechts und ging direkt zum Büro von Konatus.

Selbstsicher klopfte er an.

„Herein," ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem inneren. Marcus öffnete die Tür und stellte sich hinter die Stühle die vor dem massiven Schreibtisch aufgestellt waren. Das spartanisch Eingerichtete Zimmer war voll mit Karten von Europa und dem fernen Asien. Konatus war über ein paar Notizen gebeugt.

Übermütig begann Marcus zu sprechen.

„Guten Tag, Sir. Mein Name ist Marcus Skrewt. Ich wurde so eben von meinem Vorgesetzten Mr. Shaun zu ihnen versetzt." Noch immer zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Konatus schaute auf.

„Und was gibt es da zu grinsen?

Freuen sie sich etwa mein neues Kanonenfutter zu werden?" Mit einem Schlag verstarb das Grinsen. „Kanonenfutter, Sir?"

Konatus hielt ein Schreiben hoch. „Shaun hat mir bereits ihre Unterlagen geschickt.

Sie sind gut. Aber glauben sie nicht das ihnen das irgendwas helfen wird." Marcus war verwirrt. Was ging hier vor? „Sir, ich dachte ich hätte mich für einen Auslandeinsatz gemeldet?" Konatus prostete. „Ja ja, dass haben sie auch. Und sie werden auch genau das tun, was sie sich gedacht haben.

Aber denken sie ja nicht, dass das eine Kaffeefahrt werden wird.

So wie sie hier herumstehen, könnte man glauben, sie würden jetzt gleich hier hinausspazieren und durch eine Partie Poker diesen Krieg für uns entscheiden. Aber das werden sie nicht. Sie werden ein Spion, wenn sie es den so nennen wollen. Ein einfaches Landei, dass wir in die Reihen der Deutschen einschleusen werden. Und sie werden dort nichts anderes machen, als uns Informationen zu beschaffen.

Glauben sie mir, sie sind nicht der erste der glaubt, mit diesem job das große Los gezogen zu haben." Seufzend stand er aus seinem Ledersessel auf. „Wissen sie was das Problem ist?" Er legte eine Pause ein. „Wir brauchen sie. Ich kann es nicht leiden, dass wir andauert irgendwelche Neulinge zu uns bestellt bekommen. Ihr habt keine richtige Ausbildung hinter euch. Hattet noch niemals Kontakt mit unseren Feinden. Aber ihr glaubt wirklich ihr könntet was bewegen." Marcus Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er hatte erwartet, dass er wie ein Held hofiert würde. Als jemand, der sich selbst aufopferte um etwas zu bewegen. Doch Konatus stellte ihn als überflüssigen Streuner da. „Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?" fragte er unsicher.

Konatus schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was das bedeuten soll?

Nichts bedeutet das! Sie bekommen ihren Auftrag.

Aber glauben sie nicht das ich sie auch nur im Entferntesten unterstützen werde.

Wenn sie erst einmal in Deutschland sind, sind sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Niemand wird für sie da sein." Langsam beruhigte sich Marcus wieder. „Das weiß ich doch, Sir. So ist das nun mal bei uns Spionen." Lächelnd schaute er zu Konatus herüber und erwartete Zustimmung. Tief einatmend senkte Konatus seinen Kopf. „Gut das sie mir so aufmerksam zugehört haben," sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, brauste dann aber auf,

„treten sie mir aus den Augen! Morgen früh wird ihnen eine Eule zugesandt.

Bis dahin genießen sie London einletztes mal"

Marcus verließ das Zimmer. Unterschwellig glaubte er einen sarkastischen Unterton bei Konatus bemerkt zu haben, doch das kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Egal was sein neuer Vorgesetzter auch von ihm denken mochte.

Marcus fühlte sich bereit für das Abenteuer das auf ihn wartete.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel

Es war nicht das erste Bier was sie an diesem Abend getrunken hatten. Ein wenig schwirrte Marcus der Kopf. Natürlich hätte er auch dieses neue Butterbier trinken können. Doch heute Abend ging es ihm weniger um den Geschmack als um die Wirkung des Gebräus.

Ausgiebig hatten sie sich über Marcus neue Berufung unterhalten.

Doch nun herrschte schon seit mehreren Minuten Stille.

Bedächtig beobachtete Marcus das Wachs, das an der brennende Kerze hinunterlief und schließlich zu einem festen Tropfen wurde.

Sie waren die letzten die sich noch in der Gaststätte aufhielten. Alle anderen Stühle waren bereits hochgestellt und nur noch wenige Kerzen brannten.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Simon leise. „Kurz nach Mitternacht." Es war nur geraten, aber seine innere Uhr versagte fast nie.

„Schon so spät?" „Ja." Simon schaute sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Morgen geht es los?"

Marcus nickte nur als Antwort

Simon hatte diese Frage schon fünf Mal an diesem Abend gestellt.

„Du wirst das schaffen. Ich weiß es." Wieder die gleichen Phrasen.

„Das wird ein Spaß! Eine Riesen-Gaudi!" „Oh ja, das wird es." Marcus war überzeugt davon, dass alles so klappen würde, wie er es sich vorstellte.

Doch im Laufe des Abends war er zunehmend unruhiger geworden.

Er wollte sich nicht selbst eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte.

Es war nur die Aufregung.

Vier Jahre lang hatte er als Leibwächter für Shaun gearbeitet. Und nun hatte er die Chance sich selbst zu beweisen.

Selbstzufrieden lächelte er sein Spiegelbild an, das er in der Fensterscheibe erblickte.

Seine blonden Haare und seine große Statur, machten ihn prädestiniert, für einen Einsatz in Deutschland.

Er würde niemals auffallen. Er würde sich anpassen können. Wie ein Chamäleon. So wie er es immer in all seinen alten Romanen gelesen hatte. Und zurückkehren würde er als Held.

„Was ist wenn du nicht mehr zurückkommst?"

Marcus glaubte nicht, was er gehört hatte. Entgeistert schaute er seinen Freund an. So etwas hatte er nicht aus dem Mund seines besten Freundes vermutet

„Zweifelst du an mir?" Seine Stimme klang aggressiv als sie sollte, doch es kümmerte Marcus nicht.

Das macht der Alkohol, sagte er sich, ohne eine Spur von Reue.

Simon ließ ihn lange auf eine Antwort warten. Seine glasigen Augen fixierten noch immer die von Marcus.

„Nein." Das war alles. Ein einfaches Nein, dass alles wieder gut machen würde.

„Nein, ich zweifle nicht an dir. Aber ich glaube, das es doch zu gefährlich für dich ist."

Prustend trank Marcus den letzten Schluck seines lauwarmen Bieres und knallte den Krug auf den Tisch. Simons Krug fiel um und der Inhalt ergoss sich über den alten Holztisch.

„Ich komme zurück. Keine Frage.

Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich weiß genug um alleine klar zu kommen. Ich brauch keinen Shaun oder Konatus an meiner Seite. Und auch ohne dich werd ich es schaffen.

Ich bin ein Einzelkämpfer."

Je länger die Stille, die nun eintrat, andauerte, umso falscher kamen ihm seine Worte vor.

Er war noch nie alleine gewesen. Immer hatte er Simon an seiner Seite gehabt.

Schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Schuljahr in Hogwarts.

Nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sein würde, wenn niemand mehr da sein würde.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Marcus erhob sich und legte einige Knuts auf den Tisch.

Simon blieb sitzen. „Was ist los?" wollte Marcus wissen.

Unwirsch schüttelte Simon den Kopf. „Geh du ruhig schon mal. Ich bleibe noch ein wenig."

„Bist du sicher," fragte ihn Marcus ungläubig. Simon nickte heftig.

„Alles klar. Wenn du meinst." Noch ein paar Augenblicke bleib er wortlos neben seinem Stuhl stehen, doch dann ging er. Noch nie waren sie nach einem solchen Abend einzeln nach Hause gegangen

Marcus hatte die wässrigen Augen seines Freundes ignoriert.

Simon hatte ein gutes Recht sich Sorgen um ihn machen zu dürfen. Aber Marcus wollte sich das nicht eingestehen.

Leicht torkelt ging er die dunklen Straßen Londons entlang. Der Mond spendete ausreichend Licht um ihn sicher nach Hause zu leiten.

Noch lange sollte er wach liegen und über seine Zukunft grübeln.

Und mehr als nur einmal kam ihn der Gedanke einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben.

Doch er blieb zuversichtlich. Er würde alles Überleben. Und er würde alles geben, um seinen Vater zu rächen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel

Er hatte keine zwei Stunden geschlafen. Sein Kopf pochte noch immer, obwohl er nun schon seit einer halben Stunde auf den Beinen war. Die Eule die ihm Konatus geschickt hatte, war nicht zimperlich damit gewesen, ihn um jeden Preis zu wecken.

Der Biss, auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte würde lange zu sehen sein.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Seine Kleidung war triefend nass, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Schließlich war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen als waschechter Spion.

Der Ort war eher ungewöhnlich gewählt. Eine Muggel Taverne, irgendwo am Rand von Summers Town. Kein Magier würde ein Treffen an einem solchen Ort vermuten.

„Du bist zu spät." Erschrocken fuhr Marcus herum.

Konatus stand in einer schmalen Gasse. Gut drei Meter von ihm entfernt. Seine Augen wurden durch die verspiegelten Gläser seiner kreisrunden Brille verdeckt.

Langsam ging er zu Marcus hinüber und schaute sich immer wieder um.

„Komm, folge mir."

Mit zügigen Schritten ging er voran, bis sie die kleine Schenke am Stadtrand von London erreicht hatten.

Sie war leer. Nicht einmal ein Wirt war im Laden. Doch trotzdem brannte Licht.

„Was ist das für ein Laden?" Marcus konnte seine Verwirrtheit nicht verbergen.

„Ignoriere es einfach!" Konatus setzte sich an die Bar und schob Marcus einen eigenen Schemel hin.

Marcus setzte sich, während sich sein neuer Vorgesetzter mithilfe seines Stabes ein Bier zapfte.

„Morgen geht es für dich los. Nach Deutschland." Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Du wirst dich in Flensburg in einer SS-Kaserne melden. Das sind Sonderkommandos von den deutschen Muggel-Faschisten." „Warum bei den Muggeln? Ich dachte ich soll Grindelwald ausspionieren?" Unbedacht hatte Marcus losgeredet.

Konatus schaute sich schnaubend im Schankraum um.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig." Er nahm noch einen Schluck.

Marcus konnte nicht sagen ob ihm die Situation peinlich war. Doch er verneinte sich selbst innerlich. Besser man fragt, als das man es nie erfährt.

„Du wirst dich dort freiwillig melden. Und sie werden dich fragen, ob du einen Wunsch hast." „Einen Wunsch?" „Ja, wo du stationiert werden möchtest.

Merk dir, was ich dir sage." Drohend schwang er seinen Zeigefinger in Marcus Richtung. „Du willst zu _Thors Hammer_.

Das ist der Code für Grindelwalds persönliche Truppen. Nur Magier, versteht sich."

Marcus nickte nachdenklich. „Und dann? Was soll ich tun wenn ich erst einmal in der Einheit bin?" „Informationen sammeln."

„Und wie?

Ich meine, wie soll ich euch meine Informationen schicken? Per Eule?" „Natürlich nicht!" Wieder war Konatus aufgebraust. „Wir haben andere Methoden.

Gib mir deinen Stab." Fordernd streckte er seine Hand aus und Marcus holte hektisch seinen 9 Zoll Eichenstab heraus. „_Relato libera_," zauberte Konatus,

„Wir haben vor einiger Zeit einen Weg gefunden, um untereinander Informationen auszutauschen. _Delectatio_. Das ist alles. Merken. Einfach sagen und wir können uns über unsere Stabe unterhalten."

„Gut." Marcus schaute ungläubig auf seinen Stab der unverändert in seiner Hand lag.

„Was wenn es nicht klappt?" „Es wird klappen. Solange du es nicht vermasselst, wird es klappen." „Gut, aber was ist wenn ich keine Nachrichten mehr senden kann?" Marcus wurde leicht rot, weil Konatus seinen Wink falsch gedeutet hatte.

„Dann musst du versuchen dich nach Hause zurückzuschlagen. Oder in die Schweiz. Dort haben wir eine Auffangstelle. Im Züricher Hauptbahnhof." „Aber dann bekommen wir keine Informationen mehr."

Laut lachte Konatus auf. „Witzbold. Glaubst du ernsthaft wir haben nicht noch mehr von dir nach Deutschland geschickt?" Mit dem kleinen Finger wischte er eine einzelne Träne von der Wange.

„Das heißt es gibt noch mehr? Dann benötige ich ihre Namen!" „Die wirst du kaum bekommen. Glaubst du ernsthaft das die scharf darauf sind von dir Würmchen verpfiffen zu werden sobald du anfängst zu singen?" Marcus suchte den Boden nach nichts ab.

Unbedacht und dumm war er gewesen.

„Wann geht es los?" „Wann du willst. Im Ministerium liegt ein Portschlüssel für dich bereit." Unruhig wartete Marcus auf weitere Details, doch Konatus saß nur noch da und trank sein Bier.

Marcus disapperierte. Konatus blieb, er hatte sich frei genommen. „Armer Hund.

Er wird es nicht schaffen." Er nahm einen letzten Schluck.

„Hab mehr Vertrauen in ihn." Die tiefe Stimme hinter Konatus klang ruhig und besonnen.

Ohne sich umzudrehen schüttelte Konatus den Kopf. „So sehr ich euch auch schätze. Diesmal habt ihr euch geirrt. Es war falsch ihm diese Möglichkeit zu eröffnen."

Lange war nur das prasseln des Regens vor den Fenstern zu hören. „Hoffen wir das beste."

Doch als sich Konatus umdrehte war die Schenke leer.


End file.
